


雨女无瓜

by magicalJiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalJiu/pseuds/magicalJiu
Summary: 公开恋情结果把奇迹众吓得花容失色（？）的赤黑酱赤：雨女无瓜！





	雨女无瓜

　　“赤司？！！”  
　　黑子面无表情地在位置上坐下的时候，另外五个人的惊呼声差点没把包厢的天花板掀翻。  
　　黄濑一只手慌忙抽了纸巾给不小心把饮料洒了一身的桃井，另一只手摸了头发又扯领带，仿佛要确认这个世界是否真实。“小黑子你认真的吗？是那个小赤司吗？你确定你没理解错‘约会’的意思吗？”  
　　“没错啊，”黑子无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“赤司君就是我的‘恋人’。”  
　　绿间推着眼镜刷新晨间占卜的推特，“不可能！这周水瓶座和摩羯座的恋爱运势排名只是第七而已！”  
　　“我们是冬季杯赛后就在一起的。”黑子居然还认真地跟他解释。  
　　“哈？冬季杯？”青峰张大嘴挠着头，“那家伙比赛都输了怎么还有心思谈恋爱啊！他不说就算了，阿哲你也隐藏得太好了吧！搞什么地下恋情啊！”  
　　“青峰君是个笨蛋，当然察觉不到。”黑子毫不留情地呛他，“而且这也并不是什么需要大张旗鼓的事。”  
　　紫原刚停滞了一瞬的手又抓了一把薯片扔进嘴里。“赤仔和黑仔在一起的话，就像樱桃味的牛奶糖一样呢。”  
　　“你那又是什么奇怪的比喻啊！”  
　　“哲君，那个......”桃井一边擦着裙子上的水渍，一边小心翼翼地问，“你们是两情相悦对吧？那个赤司君他没有强迫你吧？”  
　　“啊？桃井同学请放心，我们——”“啊啊啊啊我想不通啊！为什么会是小赤司！”黄濑抱着头嚎叫，“就算小黑子喜欢男孩子也应该选我或者小火神才对！小赤司他明明——”“我怎么了，黄濑？”  
　　包厢门突然被推开，黄濑瞬间像被掐住脖子的仓鼠一样噤了声。赤司拎着M记的袋子走进来，自然地挑了黑子身边的另一个空位坐下，拿出袋子里的香草奶昔插上吸管递到他手里，另一只手绕到他背后，不动声色地把黄濑搭上来的手臂拨开。  
　　“谢谢赤司君。”黑子低头吸了一口冰沙，微皱着眉承受了赤司在自己头顶轻揉了一把的手。后者嘴角一弯，炫耀似的把他搭在腿上的手牵过来握着。  
　　“......操。”饶是直男如青峰也忍不住骂脏话了。  
　　桃井灌了一大口水，借此断送了自己四年的少女爱情。  
　　还是绿间恢复最快，或者不如说他硬要装出毫不在意的样子：“赤司，你真的和黑子在交往？”  
　　“没错，怎么了？”赤司扭头瞥了黑子一眼，“你刚告诉他们么？”  
　　“是的，因为黄濑君刚才问我上周末是不是去约会了。”  
　　“啊，没错，”赤司眯起眼睛，盯着黄濑的表情像极了一只餮足的猫，“哲也上周末是到京都来找我了哦。”  
　　这是在炫耀吧！绝对是在炫耀吧！  
　　“去京都？小黑子？啊啊我是说有什么事情那么重要能让小黑子把练习赛都推掉，原来是去见小赤司吗可恶！等等小赤司你怎么已经叫得这么亲密了！你们两个到底瞒着我们干了多少事情啊！！”  
　　“也没有很多啊，打过练习赛，有时候一起见面吃饭，啊对了，春假的时候有出去旅行……”“啊，那时候的黑子很可爱哦。”“赤司君，请不要这样形容我。还有，这样的话不要在这种时候讲出来。”  
　　紫原抓起菜单翻了几页。“唔，肚子饿了。”  
　　“你也太不合群了！好歹给我惊讶一下啊！”  
　　“咳，那个，哲君说你们是冬季杯以后在一起的——”桃井帮紫原把圈画好的菜单递给服务生，随即开口，“所以说你们有什么故事啊？”不愧是情报之王，迅速适应了打击之后她充分发挥了女性直觉，直切问题要害。  
　　“也没什么特别的。”赤司喝了口水，缓缓道：“当时在东京留了一天，等不下去，就去找黑子告白了。”当然收到回复后他还没吻上去就被黑子条件反射地揍了一拳这种丢脸的事他就不会说出来了。  
　　包厢里又炸了。“你告白？？！”  
　　“是啊，赤司君突然找过来，把我和诚凛的队友们都吓了一跳呢。”黑子脸上浮现出一抹笑意，“不过我也很惊喜。”  
　　刚刚和自己恢复良好关系，从酒店赶过来，尽力保持形象却还是被冷风吹乱了几根头发，站在诚凛校门口说“我喜欢你”的赤司，和那年闯进篮球馆拯救了自己的少年一样耀眼。  
　　他想在人来人往的校门口光明正大的吻自己被揍了，不过一起前往M记的路上，经过一条无人的小巷，黑子还是扯着他的围巾，轻轻吻在了他的唇角——那是他第一次看见赤司脸红——然后就被推到墙上亲了个七荤八素。  
　　尽管他也觉得这像梦境一样幸福过头，但是——  
　　“嘛啊，都这样了，那还是祝你们幸福吧。”青峰敲了敲桌子，“不过啊阿哲，如果赤司这家伙欺负你一定要跟我说——”“虽然摩羯座和水瓶座不是最相配的，但我可以勉强告诉你们怎样恋爱最好。”绿间踩了他一脚让他闭嘴，赤司还是坐在那里微笑，但额头上已经隐秘地跳出十字了。  
　　“谢谢青峰君和绿间君，但青峰君请不要随便把我定为被欺负的一方。”黑子这句话说完，谁都没注意到赤司挑了挑眉。  
　　“不是，你们怎么那么快就接受了啊！”黄濑还是一脸难以置信的表情，“小黑子你隐藏情绪的本事也太吓人了吧，你到底喜欢他多久了我一点都看不出来……还有小黑子当然很讨人喜欢啦，但是你为什么会喜欢小赤司啊？”  
　　这简直是年度最找死发言了。但赤司明显见了男友心情很好，优雅地靠在沙发上喝了口水，嘴里缓缓吐出四个字：“与你无关。”  
　　黄濑恨不得拿起盘子怼他脸上。  
　　黑子瞪了赤司一眼，然后一字一句清晰地道：  
　　“赤司君很帅气，很优秀，是我生命中很重要的人。所以我不是喜欢赤司君的什么，是喜欢赤司君的全部——”  
　　他话音未落，赤司就直接扳过他的脸凑了上来。  
　　绿间使劲推眼镜假装没看到。  
　　紫原是真的没看到。  
　　黄濑直接傻了。  
　　青峰的白眼都快翻到了天灵盖上。  
　　“呜……”桃井眼看又要眼泪汪汪，不知道是因为自己彻底失恋还是因为成了新晋的赤黑粉头，“哲君和赤司君要幸福啊！白色情人节的时候我会做巧克力送给你们的！”  
　　“你那是哪门子祝福啊！！”

 

  
　　“啊……赤司君！请不要……”  
　　“怎么了，刚才不还很有力气吗，哲、也？”赤司轻笑一声，俯下身去咬他的耳垂，绵长的热流小蛇一样钻进那人的耳道里。这句调笑出口并不是为了得到回答，他扶稳了少年白皙紧实的大腿，将自己的茎体又往温暖的甬道深处埋了几寸。  
　　“刚才的话，我还想再听一次哦。”  
　　“什——啊！”一个小幅度的抽送正好顶到敏感点，黑子明显感觉自己的身体不争气地狠狠一颤，直逼上大脑的快感让他的话都被打碎了，只得微张着嘴喘息，“不……啊，太深了……”  
　　“刚才哲也说谁不该被‘欺负’来着？”赤司眯起眼睛继续问他。  
　　“赤司君……明明知道那就是个玩……嗯，玩笑！”黑子想瞪他，结果又被一番顶弄搞得言语破碎，漾着水光的眼眸不一会儿就丧失了所有攻击力。赤司又低头来吻他的眼睛，红色的发丝从额头上垂落下来，与星星点点的冰蓝搅合在一起。  
　　赤司故作委屈地眨眼睛。“我想听的不是这个哦。”惩罚似地把性器抽出一点，又朝那块软肉所在的地方一送，顶端堪堪擦过，这种将得不得的刺激能一下就逼得黑子缴械求饶。  
　　“那是——不、啊……那里太……”黑子条件反射地弓腰把自己的身体往赤司的性器上送，听到那人的笑声后知道自己中计了，狠眨几下眼睛排走生理泪水，把瞪人的眼神送上，这才边喘边说：“赤司君、很帅气……啊、是、是我……呜！是我生命中……很重要的人……”  
　　他真的不知道为什么会变成这样。在旧友聚会上公布自己和前任队长的恋情就已经够劲爆的了，赤司表面笑嘻嘻心里却不知道又吃了谁的飞醋，到了床上就一改春假旅行时的温柔备至，该死的聪明头脑学这些黄色技巧也很快——  
　　但是，他对这个人一点都……  
　　“我……喜欢赤司君的全部。”黑子主动抬起双臂搂住了赤司的脖子。  
　　下一秒他就被剥夺了思考的能力。  
　　“真是……乖孩子。”  
　　茎体缓缓抽出一半，然后立刻是不带停顿的剧烈抽插，快感不住鞭打着脊椎，黑子有一刹那觉得自己的灵魂都要分离出去。手臂无意识地收紧，然后唇舌突然被人含住，坠入深沉深沉的红色海洋。  
　　他的性器前端慢慢分泌出了腺液，贴着赤司的小腹处摩擦，把本就散乱的灰色衬衫揉出了更多褶皱。赤司在他耳边低声喘息，滚烫的性器被他湿软的后穴吸附抚慰着，汗珠顺着脸颊滑下来，在身下人赤裸的胸膛上开了一朵小花。睥睨万物的帝王的眼睛飘着浓浓的暗红，眼底却留着清浅的水潭，盛满了名叫黑子哲也的影子。  
　　这样够了吗？关于你的……一切？  
　　“呜、好舒服……啊，赤司君……征十郎！慢点……要、要去了……”  
　　甬道突然猛地绞了一下，赤司闷哼一声，低头温言抚慰他道：“乖，哲也，一起。”然而身下的动作却完全不似这番轻柔，迅速抽插几下之后借着肠液的润滑滑到最深处，伴着黑子高潮一刻的低吟，将自己的精液全部送进了恋人身体深处。  
　　“……不公平。”黑子把脸埋在枕头里，闷闷的、带着一丝沙哑的声音说出的第一句话居然是这个，“赤司君也没有跟我说那些话。”  
　　赤司被他逗笑了，把早就准备好的温水递给他喝了，这才凑上他耳边说：“怎么没有？我以前就说过了最喜欢你。如果有变化我再通知你好了。”  
　　太狡猾了。黑子彻底翻了个身不理他。  
　　“开玩笑啦。”赤司伸手揉了揉他的发顶，“哲也也是我的全部。”  
　　怎么可能会有变化的那一天呢。  
　　从那一刻开始——你的整个世界、遥远的未来……  
　　都与我有关。  
　　　


End file.
